


Wā e hiki mai

by BigLeoSis



Series: Noho me ka hau' oli [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is the adult here, Feelings, Fluff, Future Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve is not sure what happend, a few shy kisses, like really slow burn, talk, talks about future
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Es brauchte viel, um Danny wirklich absolut sprachlos zu machen. Aber mit dieser kleinen Geste hatte Steve es tatsächlich geschafft.Der SEAL trank seinen Kaffee aus, ehe er aufstand und sich einen weiteren Kuss von Danny stahl.„Bis später Danno.“





	Wā e hiki mai

**Wā e hiki mai**

Sie verbrachten noch eine Weile gemeinsam im Bett. Grace klärte Steve über all die Sachen auf, die während seiner Abwesenheit vorgefallen waren und was sie so erlebt hatte.  
Auch dass Danny endlich zugestimmt hatte, dass sie surfen lernen durfte. Und das er es absolut nicht mochte, wenn sie sich mit Jungs traf. Dannys Blick fiel bei diesen Worten auf Steve, welcher nur vergnügt lächelte. Aber Danny konnte sehen, dass der Ex-SEAL hier auf der selben Wellenlänge schwamm wie er. Grace würde keinen Freund haben, ehe sie 30 war.  
Als der Wecker neben Dannys Bett fünf vor neun anzeigte, setzte er sich auf und streckte sich ein wenig. Er war so verdammt verspannt in letzter Zeit!

"Danno, was tust du?" fragte Grace. "Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach aufstehen!"

"Wie ich sehe, braucht ihr Beiden mich nicht unbedingt. Und irgendjemand muss sich ja darum kümmern, damit du was vernünftiges zum Frühstück bekommst, ehe dich deine Mom holt Äffchen. Und dieses Raubtier müssen wir auch noch füttern." Er deutete dabei auf Steve.

Ohne groß auf eine Reaktion der Beiden zu warten, schwang Danny seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er ging zu seinem Schrank und zog wahllos ein Shirt und eine Hose heraus, welche er anzog und sein Schlafzimmer verließ.  
Grace und Steve waren verdächtig still, doch das störte ihn nicht. Sie würden jetzt ein wenig Zeit haben, sich auszutauschen und sich vielleicht ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen.  
Und er musste noch diese eine Sache klären, ehe er sich vollkommen auf Steve einlassen konnte: Gabby.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dieser unglaublichen Frau einen Korb geben zu müssen. Aber sie hatten einfach keine Chance zusammen, zumindest nicht als Paar. Und Danny hoffte, dass er sie zumindest als Freundin behalten konnte, denn er schätzte sie wirklich sehr.  
Danny schnappte sich sein Mobiltelefon und ging nach draußen auf den Balkon. Eine sanfte Brise wehte ihm um die Nase, als er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ. Vor seinem inneren Auge lief wieder das Gespräch mit Steve am gestrigen Abend ab und er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, wie viel Glück er hatte.  
Danny wählte Gabbys Nummer und musste auch nicht lange warten, bis sie sich meldete.

"Daniel!"

"Guten Morgen Gabby." Es würde ein Balanceakt werden, ihr das ganze jetzt zu erklären. Aber er war es ihr schuldig.

"Danke für den wundervollen Abend gestern," sagte sie fröhlich. "Ich hoffe du und Grace seid noch gut nach Hause gekommen."

Danny summte zustimmend. "Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend. Und ja, wir sind gut nach Hause gekommen. Ich hoffe du ebenso?"

"Natürlich Danny. Aber das hättest du mir auch schreiben können. Warum rufst du an?"

Danny seufzte und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn. Er stütze seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. "Ich muss mit dir etwas reden. Und ich hoffe, dass du mich danach nicht für das größte Arschloch von Hawaii hältst."

Gabby lachte leise. "Es gibt kaum etwas, dass mich dazu veranlassen könnte Danny. Spucks schon aus."

Danny holte tief Luft. "Ich möchte als Erstes anmerken, wie sehr ich dich mag! Du bist eine unglaublich schöne Frau, hast einen tollen Charakter, bist liebevoll und Grace mag dich."

"Ich höre ein dickes fettes 'aber', Detective Williams," lachte Gabby und Danny konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie so entspannt sein konnte. Er war gerade dabei ihr das Herz zu brechen.

"Aber ich hatte gestern Abend ein Gespräch mit Grace, nachdem wir zu Hause waren. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, was aus Steve werden würde, wenn wir zusammen wären ... was soll ich sagen? Grace hat etwas geöffnet, dass ich mir so vermutlich selbst nie eingestanden hätte. Ich mag ihn Gabby, sehr sogar, und ich könnte es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren. Es wäre bereits einmal beinahe passiert ... und ... ich kann das nicht. Ich brech dir vermutlich grad das Herz, aber ... ich gehöre zu Steve ..."

Danny war bei seinen letzten Worten immer leiser geworden, ehe er schließlich abbrach. Er hörte das leise Atmen von Gabby am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Das ist es?" kam es schließlich von ihr und Danny straffte sich mental für die Szene, die nun wohl unweigerlich folgen würde. "Das ist alles? Oh Danny." Sie lachte wieder leise. "Ich hatte mich gefragt, wann du und Steve es endlich merken würdet, dass da mehr ist als nur Freundschaft. Ihr seid wie ein altes Ehepaar und die Blicke die ihr euch gegenseitig zugeworfen habt, wenn der Andere nicht hinsah sprachen Bände. Ich muss sagen ich war überrascht, als du mich um ein Date gebeten hast. Aber ich wäre die Letzte gewesen, die sich deswegen beschwert hätte. Denn du bist auch ein unglaublich charmanter und toller Kerl, Danny Williams. Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen, ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann das verkraften. Es freut mich, dass ihr euch endlich zu euren Gefühlen bekennt und dass du den Mut hattest es mir sofort und vor allem direkt zu sagen."

Zu sagen, Danny war überrascht, war wohl eine leichte Untertreibung. Womit hatte er nur all diese unglaublichen Menschen in seinem Leben verdient?

"Dann bist du nicht böse?"

"Nein Danny, böse bin ich nicht. Enttäuscht, vielleicht. Aber niemals böse. Man liebt, wen man liebt und deswegen kann ich nicht böse sein." Als Danny nicht antwortete, lachte Gabby erneut. "Damit hattest du wohl eher nicht gerechnet oder?"

Jetzt musste auch Danny lachen und setzte sich wieder aufrecht in den Stuhl. "Nein ... nein damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Aber ich bin erleichtert und hoffe wir können Freunde bleiben?"

"Natürlich Danny, dass können wir. Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du und Steve mich mit Grace einmal im Museum besuchen kommt. Dann kann ich dem Commander noch ins Gewissen reden, dass er dir ja nicht das Herz bricht, sonst bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

Nun lachte Danny lauthals. "Da wirst du dich dann wohl hinter Grace anstellen müssen," bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

"DANNO?!"

Danny drehte bei seinem Kosenamen den Kopf und erkannte Grace in der Balkontür. Sie sah ihn mit großen vorwurfsvollen Augen an.

"Ich höre, man verlangt nach dir. Sag Grace einen lieben Gruß von mir. Und viel Glück Danny. Du hast es verdient."

"Danke Gabby. Wir sehen uns." Danny legte auf. "Hey Äffchen, was gibts?"

"Wer war das?" wollte Grace wissen.

Danny erhob sich von seinem Platz und scheuchte seine Tochter nach drinnen. Steve war nirgends zu sehen und Danny wunderte sich, wo er abgeblieben war.

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ziemlich neugierig bist?" fragte Danny.

"Du hast uns Frühstück versprochen und als ich in die Küche kam warst du nicht da und auch kein Frühstück. Du hast telefoniert und ich möchte wissen mit wem."

Danny hob Grace hoch und setzte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche, ehe er anfing die Zutaten für ein Rühreifrühstück zusammen zu suchen. Als er alles beisammen hatte, stellte er sich der Frage seiner Tochter.

„Weißt du Äffchen, jede Entscheidung die man trifft hat irgendwelche Auswirkungen. Meist nur für einen selbst, aber manchmal betrifft es auch andere, je nach Situation. Verstehst du?“

Grace beobachtete ihn, wie er die Eier aufschlug und in eine Schüssel gab, wo er sie mit dem Schneebesen verquirlte.

„So wie Mom, als sie beschloss Step-Stan zu heiraten und du hier her ziehen musstest, damit du mich weiter sehen kannst?“

Danny wand sich innerlich bei Graces Worte. „Ja … ja so ähnlich.“ Wobei er Rachel mittlerweile fast dankbar sein musste deswegen. „Ich habe gestern eine Entscheidung getroffen, die nicht nur mich betrifft, sonder auch dich und Steve und Gabby. Und ich musste Gabby sagen, dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein kann, weil ich Steve habe. Das gehört sich nämlich, dass man den Arsch in der Hose hat zu zu seinen Entscheidungen steht.“

Grace kicherte. „Du hast 'Arsch' gesagt.“

„Ja, das hab ich. Aber das sagen wir nicht deiner Mom, sonst bekomm ich wieder Ärger mit ihr.“ Danny küsste Grace auf die Wange.

„Ist Gabby jetzt traurig?“

„Nein … nein Äffchen. Das denke ich nicht. Es war gut, dass ich es ihr so früh gesagt habe. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wäre sie vielleicht richtig böse auf mich gewesen und wir hätten keine Freunde bleiben können.“ Danny schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Hilfst du mir mit dem Speck?“

Grace nickte und zusammen mit seiner Tochter machte Danny das Frühstück nun fertig. Als er Grace zum Tisch decken schickte, kam Steve aus dem Gang und lehnte sich neben Danny.

„Guten geschlafen?“ fragte Steve.

„Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als meine Tochter mich geweckt hat. Allerdings hat sie mich aus den Fängen eines Klammeraffen befreit, wofür ich ihr äußerst dankbar bin.“

„Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nie Beschwerden deswegen,“ feixte Steve.

„Natürlich nicht,“ antwortete Danny trocken. „Du kannst Grace beim Tisch decken helfen. Mach dich nützlich McGarrett.“

Steve lachte, ehe er sich einen Kuss von Dannys Lippen stahl und zu Grace ging.  
Danny sah kopfschüttelnd hinter Steve hier.

„Tier ...“

**~*~**

Nach dem Frühstück schickte Danny Grace zum anziehen, während er mit Steve sitzen blieb. Es herrschte eine seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen. Danny wusste trotz seines gestrigen Bravados nicht, wo genau sie jetzt miteinander standen. Er hatte Grace noch bis zum frühen Nachmittag, ehe Rachel sie holen würde.

„Hast du Pläne für heute?“ fragte Danny schließlich.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hab nur ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen und vielleicht werde ich mein morgendliches Training noch nachholen.“ Steve ließ seinen Zeigefinger am Rand seiner Tasse entlanggleiten. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich nach dem Frühstück nach Hause fahre, damit du mit Gracie noch ein paar Stunden zusammen hast. Und wenn du deine Erledigungen gemacht hast, könntest du vielleicht zu mir kommen? Reden und Abendessen?“

Steve hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Tisch gestarrt. Er konnte mit seinen Gefühlen noch schlechter umgehen als Danny, was diesen leicht schmunzeln ließ. Es war irgendwie niedlich. Der sonst so kühle und gefasste Lieutenant Commander geriet aus der Fassung wenn es um seine Gefühlswelt ging.

„Du hast tatsächlich auch gute Ideen, Steve. Ich würde ein wenig Zeit mit Grace allein begrüßen, was jetzt nicht heißt, dass ich dich auf der Stelle los werden will. Lass dir Zeit, trink deinen Kaffee aus, verabschiede dich von meiner Tochter und dann kannst du gehen. Was heute Abend betrifft, natürlich habe ich Zeit, es ist Sonntag. So gegen 1700 bei dir?“

Steve sah mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Was? Eine Uhrzeit Danno? Brichst du nicht bei mir ein, wie üblich?“

Danny rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, Steven. Im Gegensatz zu anderen anwesenden Personen kann ich mich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch verhalten und klingeln. Du Neandertaler kannst das ja anscheinend nicht.“ Wobei er auf den kleinen Überfall vom gestrigen Abend anspielte.

Steve lachte leise, ehe er seinen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Cargohose fischte, einen Schlüssel abnahm und ihn über den Tisch zu Danny schob.

„Du kannst dir auch einfach die Haustüre aufsperren Danno. Komm einfach wenn du fertig bist.“

Es brauchte viel, um Danny wirklich absolut sprachlos zu machen. Aber mit dieser kleinen Geste hatte Steve es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Der SEAL trank seinen Kaffee aus, ehe er aufstand und sich einen weiteren Kuss von Danny stahl.

„Bis später Danno.“

Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.  
Danny hörte ihn noch kurz mit Grace reden, während er noch immer auf den Schlüssel auf dem Tisch vor sich starrte. Das war gerade … zu viel? Zu schnell? Zu untypisch für Steve? Zu 'wir haben da ein paar wichtige Zwischenschritte ausgelassen?!?!'  
Danny konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was es war. Doch er nahm den Schlüssel vom Tisch und schob ihn in die Tasche seiner Hose. Er würde ihn später an seinem Schlüsselbund befestigen.

**~*~**

Der restliche Vormittag verlief unspektakulär.  
Danny half Grace bei ihren Hausaufgaben so gut er konnte. Er wollte, dass sie zumindest einen freien Nachmittag genießen konnte und vielleicht ein wenig Zeit mit ihrem Bruder hatte.  
Kurz bevor Grace von Rachel geholt wurde, setzte Danny sich noch einmal mit ihr auf den Balkon.

„Äffchen, können wir kurz über das reden, was du am Wochenende erlebt hast?“

Grace sah Danny mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. „Was hab ich denn erlebt Danno?“

„Das mit Gabby und Steve und mir?“ Danny setzte Grace auf seinen Schoß. „Weißt du Äffchen, ich find es gut, dass du mich und Onkel Steve lieb hast und das du es gern hast, wenn wir zusammen sind. Aber es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich erst mit Steve klären muss, ehe wir es anderen Menschen erzählen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie deine Mom reagieren wird … können wir das kleine Geheimnis noch eine Weile für uns behalten Grace? Nur du und Steve und ich? Nur wir drei?“

Grace legte ihren Arm um Dannys Schulter. „Natürlich Danno. Ich werde es niemanden erzählen.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, ehe sie ihn überlegend ansah. „Kann ich es Charlie auch nicht sagen?“

Danny tat kurz so, als müsse er angestrengt überlegen. „Nun … ich denke Charlie können wir in unser kleines Geheimnis einweihen.“

Grace schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und er umarmte sein Äffchen fest.  
Es war viel von ihr verlangt, die ganze Sache noch eine Weile für sich zu behalten. Aber Danny wusste, dass er sich auf seine Tochter verlassen konnte.

Danny hörte ein Auto in der Auffahrt und stand mit Grace auf dem Arm von seinem Platz auf. „Was möchtest du das nächste Mal machen, wenn du wieder bei mir bist Äffchen?“ fragte er, als sie zur Tür gingen.

„Können wir zu Onkel Steve fahren und dort am Strand spielen? Ich würde so gern mal wieder zu ihm fahren Danno.“

„Ich denke, dass wird sich einrichten lassen,“ versprach er ihr.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Danny setzte das Mädchen wieder auf den Boden, bevor er seiner Exfrau die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo Daniel.“ Rachel war kühl wie immer und Danny rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Bist du fertig Grace? Können wir los?“

Sie nickte und streckte die Arme nach ihrem Vater aus, welcher sie noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Hab dich lieb Danno.“

„Lieb dich auch Äffchen! Wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende.“

Grace nickte und Danny küsste sie, ehe sie mit Rachel ging. Er winkte Grace hinterher, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.  
Es war jedes Mal ein verdammt beschissenes Gefühl, sie gehen zu lassen.  
Jedes. Verdammte. Mal.

**~*~*~*~**

Es war kurz vor fünf, als Danny seinen Camaro in Steves Einfahrt parkte.  
Er hatte tatsächlich die meiste Zeit seit Grace gegangen war vor seinem Schrank verbracht und hatte überlegt, was er anziehen sollte.  
Es war nichts besonderes. Nur ein Abendessen und ein Gespräch. Und dennoch hatte Danny das Gefühl, dass es etwas besonderes war. Und für besondere Anlässe kleidete man sich nunmal schick. Also hatte er sich für eine dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd entschieden. Es war immerhin Freizeit und nicht Arbeit, darum ging Jeans ganz gut.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug stieg Danny aus dem Wagen und ging zu Steves Tür. Er drehte den Schlüsselbund einmal in seiner Hand, ehe er die Haustür mit Steves Schlüssel öffnete.

„STEVE! ICH BIN HIER!“

Danny schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Innere des Hauses, dabei den Geräuschen aus der Küche folgend.  
Das Bild welches sich ihm bot, ließ Danny beinahe laut auflachen. Steve versuchte tatsächlich zu kochen. Und wenn Danny schon ein schlampiger Koch war, dann fehlte ihm gerade der Begriff dafür was Steve war.  
Seine Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. Einem frischen, unaufgeräumten Schlachtfeld

„Du weißt, dass wir uns auch was kommen lassen könnten? Ich bin mir sicher Kamekona würde uns ein paar Shrimps ins Haus liefern.“

Danny lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tresen.  
Japp, er genoss es schon ein wenig Steve so verzweifelt zu sehen.

„Das kann man bei einem ersten Date nicht machen Danno. Das solltest sogar du wissen!“

„Das stimmt, das kann man bei einem ersten Date nicht machen. Wenn es denn ein erstes Date wäre und nicht ich zitiere 'Abendessen und reden'. Außerdem hebt mach sich das mindestens bis zum dritten Date auf, wenn man sicher sein kann, dass es sich auch lohnt.“

„Denkst du, es lohnt sich nicht?“ Steve sah ein wenig verletzt aus.

„Das habe ich nicht so gemeint Steve und das weißt du. Aber wofür all die Mühe. Es sind doch nur wir. Eine Pizza und ein Sixpack Bier auf dem Lanai hättens auch getan. Mach es nicht komplizierter als es ist McGarrett.“

Danny stieß sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, umrundete sie und nahm Steve den Kochlöffel weg.

„Geh und ruf den Pizzaservice. Ich räum derweil dein Chaos weg.“

Sanft aber bestimmt schob Danny Steve nun aus seiner eigenen Küche, ehe er sich dem Schlachtfeld vor sich widmete. Steves Privatelben schien nicht halb so sehr geordnet zu sein, wie seine Arbeit.  
Wobei er da auch gerne mal Chaos und Verwüstung hinterließ.  
Danny räumte alles soweit auf, ehe er mit zwei kühlen Bier aus Steves Kühlschrank nach draußen auf die Dachterrasse ging und eines davon seinem … ja was? Lebensgefährten? Lover? Boytoy? … reichte.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?“ fragte Danny. „Also lass uns reden. Ich bin hier.“

Danny lehnte gegen das Geländer des Balkons und blickte auf den weiten Ozean hinaus. Er war ruhiger als am Nachmittag und würde den Abend so nehmen, wie er kam.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll Danno,“ sprach Steve leise. „Du … dein Geständnis gestern Abend … es hat mich überrascht. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit was? Zwei Jahren? Und bis gestern dachte ich immer du wärst unerreichbar für mich. Du kamst mit gezogener Waffe in mein Leben, du hättest mich bei unserem ersten Treffen beinahe erschossen!“   
Danny musste bei der Erinnerung daran schmunzeln. Es hätte mächtig schief gehen können.  
„Aber du hast mir zugehört. Du warst von diesem Tag an stets an meiner Seite … du bist zu einer Konstante in meinem Leben geworden, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht gekannt habe. Manchmal treibst du mich in den Wahnsinn Danny! Und … nach dem Vorfall mit dem Sarin … als ich für eine kurze Weile dachte, dass ich dich verliere … das waren ein paar der schlimmsten Stunden in meinem Leben. Es war damals nicht die Tatsache, dass du überleben würdest, die mich aufrecht hielt, sondern das ich mich um Gracie kümmern musste. Und dann sah ich dich zusammen mit Rachel und ihr schient glücklich zu sein … und ich tat das, was ich immer tat und bin vor meinen Gefühlen weggelaufen. Ich habe mich von den Dingen leiten lassen, die ich kannte. Wut, Hass … Rache. Und dann hättest du mich beinahe verloren und ich war der festen Überzeugung Jenna wäre der letzte Mensch, den ich sehen würde … ich verdanke dir mein Leben Danny. Du hast mir mehr als einmal den Rücken frei gehalten, hast mich nie aufgegeben … ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann sich meine Gefühle für dich verändert haben, aber ich wollte immer das du glücklich bist. Die Sache mit Cath war meine Art mir zu sagen, dass ich dich nicht verdient habe. Nicht auf diese Art. Und kaum denke ich, dass du endlich dein Glück mit Gabby gefunden hast und endlich glücklich bist … Was war das gestern Danny? Was ist passiert?“

Danny war sich sicher, dass er Steve noch nie so viel am Stück hatte reden hören. „Eine lange Ansprache, Großer.“ Danny drehte sich ein wenig zu Steve und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was das gestern war Steve. Ich verstehe es zum größten Teil ja selbst nicht. Herrgott Steve bis gestern dachte ich noch, ich würde auf Frauen stehen. Und dann bricht meine Tochter in Tränen aus, weil sie dachte ich wäre in dich verliebt und würde mit Gabby einen großen Fehler machen, weil du dann allein wärst und du niemanden hast, der auf dich aufpasst. Ich weiß nicht, was das zwischen uns ist Steven, welche Art von Sexualität das hier ist. Aber was ich dir mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen kann ist, dass ich dich liebe. Ich sag das nicht aus Spaß Steve, ich mach das nicht bei jedem. Aber bei dir … bei dir mein ich jedes Wort so wie ich es sage.“ Danny schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig.  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wohin uns das Ganze führen wird Steve. Ob es gut oder schlecht ist, oder ob es überhaupt richtig ist, was wir da vorhaben. Aber ich scheiß auf gut oder schlecht oder richtig, weil ich das schon alles hatte. Und schau was es mir gebracht hat. Eine Scheidung, eine wundervolle Tochter, Falten mit Mitte dreißig … und dich. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass mit mir alles rosig werden wird. Ich habe mein Päckchen zu tragen, ebenso wie du. Aber es fühlt sich leichter an, solange du an meiner Seite bist.“

Steve sah Danny seufzend an. „Also … was machen wir jetzt?“

„Was wir … Was wir jetzt machen?! Ich würde sagen du bezahlst jetzt erst einmal den Lieferdienst, der gerade in deine Auffahrt fährt und dann essen wir zu Abend. Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen, Steven. Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen.“

Steve drehte sich um, stellte sein Longboard auf den Tisch und ging nach drinnen.  
Danny hatte das unweigerliche Gefühl, der Erwachsenere von ihnen zu sein. Der mit mehr Erfahrung in der ganzen Beziehungskiste. Wobei es das dann auch schon war. Der Rest war für ihn ebenso Neuland wie für Steve.

Steve kam mit ihren Pizzen zurück und sie begannen in Ruhe zu essen.

„Du weißt, dass wir das schaffen können oder?“ fragte Danny ihn nach einer Weile.

Steve lächelte matt. „Ich versteh nicht, wie du dir dabei so sicher sein kannst Danny. Nach allem was du bereits durchgemacht hast … ich dachte du wärst vorsichtiger.“

„Und das aus dem Mund von Steve 'Oh schau eine Handgranate, mal sehen was wir damit anstellen können' McGarrett,“ antwortete Danny mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Hör zu Steve, ich weiß dass das alles nicht so leicht ist und dass es dich erschreckt. Mich erschreckt es auch. Aber ich denke, dass es das wert ist. Und den größten Grundstein haben wir doch schon lange gelegt. Wir vertrauen einander. Verdammt, wir würden sterben für einander … mehr Sicherheit kann dir kein Mensch geben Steve. Und alles andere werden wir mit der Zeit herausfinden. Arbeit, Familie, Freunde … Sex.“

Bei Dannys letztem Wort verschluckte Steve sich an seinem Stück Pizza, dass er gerade abgebissen hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf und hustend blickte er in Dannys Richtung, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Was … Was?! Steven! Sex ist ein Bestandteil von Beziehungen. Es ist die natürlichste Sache zwischen zwei Säugetieren. Es wird eine natürliche Sache zwischen uns sein. Wir lassen es langsam angehen!“

„Wie kannst du überhaupt von dieser Welt sein?“ krächzte Steve, ehe er einen Schluck trank um seinen Hals ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Danny lachte. „Niemand hat je behauptet, dass es so ist.“  
Er hielt sein Longboard in Steves Richtung. „Auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft.“

Steve räusperte sich kurz, ehe er seinen Flaschenhals mit Dannys zusammenstieß. „Auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft Danno.“


End file.
